oremonogatarifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19
My Mom (俺のかあちゃん, Ore no Kaa-chan) is the 19th episode of Ore Monogatari anime. Characters *Takeo Gouda *Rinko Yamato *Makoto Sunakawa *Yuriko Gouda *Yutaka Gouda Synopsis Yamato told Takeo that she forgot to give his mom a safe birth charm. So, they decided to head over to his house. When they arrived, Yuriko was cleaning the floor and then Takeo grabbed the cloth from her. But she took it back though. Then she has to buy rice, but Takeo offered to help get the groceries. Then Yamato and Yuriko sat down and they talked about men being weak. Then Yuriko talked about Takeo when he was younger. Cause Takeo would get into all kinds of messes and then Yuriko would have to scold or save him. Then Takeo came back with the wallet empty and then he got scolded by Yuriko. Then she left for her monthly checkup when Yamato almost forgot to give her the charm. And then Yuriko thanked her. Then Yuriko met a woman who was also due soon at the hospital. Then she told the baby his or her brother and mom are waiting. At home, she poured rice into a box, but then Takeo took the job for her. Then Yutaka arrived home and then he offered to wash the tub. Then Yuriko walked home with groceries when Suna offered to take them with her. Then Yuriko claimed that everyone worried too much. Then Suna said Takeo's a good man. But Yuriko still referred Takeo as a child though. Then she hoped that the baby'll make good friends like Takeo did. In the morning, Yuriko decided to take a walk. Then Takeo and Yutaka offered to walk with her. But then she refused and then she left. Then Yutaka explained to Takeo why he married Yuriko. Then Yuriko then met the woman again on the walk. Then the woman was about to fall, but then Yuriko caught her, but then she felt the baby. But then she ignored it and she went home. Then Takeo and Suna walked home and they were talking about the gender of the baby. But Suna can't really imagine a girl without Takeo's face. Then he began to laugh at it. Then Takeo came home and he found his mom, needing to get to the hospital right away. Then Takeo ran out and then he tried to find a taxi, but he couldn't find any. Then Suna came out to see why was Takeo panicking. Then he called a taxi and then headed to the hospital with Takeo and Yuriko. When they arrived, she forgot her wallet and then she told Takeo to go get it. Then Yuriko was hospitalized for a while. Then Takeo came home when Yamato had came over when she heard about his mom. Then Yamato made curry for everyone and then she left. Then Takeo visited his mom daily. On a visit, his mom tells him to get some water for her, when Yamato and Suna arrived. So, they all headed to Yuriko's room. Then she was found in a pose needing to get a nurse. Then Suna called for a wheelchair, while Takeo was yelling at the baby to come out safely. Then the woman next to Yuriko needed a wheelchair too. Then Yuriko told the nurse to take the lady first. Then Takeo carried Yuriko and then he told the nurse to go and help the woman who was beside Yuriko. And then he follows the nurse with Yuriko in his arms. Then Yuriko delivered the baby. And then she decided to name her Maki. Then Takeo looked at Maki happily while Yamato was fangirling over how cute she is. Then Suna made a comment about Maki, and then Takeo wouldn't mind her marrying Suna. then they walked home and he wondered what Maki would call Takeo. Navigation Category:Episodes